Area M:  The Future Generation Of Bosses
by a-wind-of-freedom
Summary: Was it all over? Was this... The beginning of the end? And was the future DDR good dancing generation... Finally going to stop, for good?


_**Princess: **_This is Area M, based off the story Area L that I did. I know that I said that there would be no more after that but I was so tempted to carry it on after all the new stuff about DDR X2 and such. So here is the new Area by me, Area M! Beware, it's more deadly than you think it is. If you thought that Yuni's story of Area L was bad enough, wait till you hear _THIS_...

Why I wrote this was that because of the boss songs are so ridiculously hard these days, it made me think that what if the dancers were going to meet their match? And would they still able to save the day?

**SPOILER ALERT: **I made Yuni part of the Valkyrie dimension legend series because if I do a future one shot again of something like this, she could be the only one to stop them. A one minute thought there though. And also, READ THE FIRST STORY "Yuni's Story of Area L"! Otherwise you won't know why she gets scared when Akira mentions "Area M". Do not read if you have not read that story. Okay?

Read and review! I'd like to see if people liked this new area that I'd though up of and see how well I did. Thank you again all!

By the way, all copyrights are to KONAMI. I own nothing, except "Area M".

* * *

"Gee, I know that you mean well and everything, but heck, why are you so annoying? Man, that guy is such a pain..."

Here we go again. Yuni was being annoyed by what Julio was showing off. Today he had brought in a toad that he had found, and that was the last thing she needed to see today. She had enough of seeing the weird things that seemed to make Julio happy. A hand slapped onto her face as he was grinned like mad and was showing off the toad to the others. They screamed lightly or either told him to put that thing back into the wild. He refused to, however.

So, Rage with now annoyed from him disturbing his beauty sleep, grabbed the damn toad and went outside to free it from Julio's terrible obsession. Julio however, was screaming to get it back and was trying to get his 'friend' back in his hands so that he could keep him.

Everyone else was smiling and could enjoy going back to doing what they were doing now. Peace was once more filled in the room as everyone was talking about some random things that interested them at that moment of time.

Yuni however, was going to be in for a shock however...

The back door opened once again, and everyone thought that it was the boys returning into the room. But they gasped when they realised who it was... Yuni heard this gasping and even she turned around to see who it was that made everyone gasp. Well... When she saw the person, her eyes lit up like no tomorrow.

It was Akira. Akira was back in the DDR building. Yuni smiled with tears filled in her eyes and instantly went to him, hugging him close with joy as she hadn't seen him for some time now. They were still in contact and all, but it wasn't the same when he wasn't her dance partner anymore.

"Akira," exclaimed Yuni was such joy. "You're back!"

"Heh, indeed I am, Miss Berth. What's been happening since I've been away?"

Yuni shook her head and explained that not much happened to them at all and that the world was full of peace since the last time they encountered Valkrie dimension and some of the other bosses that was working together with Valkyrie. Akira had heard about this encounter on the news and how everyone managed to stop the bosses... Just.

The bosses were getting stronger and this was causing a worry to the guys at the DDR building. Anymore of the bosses getting stronger or building up and it could be too much for them. But luckly, they had some new good dancers also joining them, so it wasn't that all bad.

"Hmm," Akira puts a hand on his chin. "So, they had been here after all. I had seen it on the news, but... It's still hard to believe that the legend had came alive and tried to take over the world. Is that how Rinon joined you guys? After fighting with the bosses and realised that they were all a nasty piece of work?"

Emi nodded to this question and stepped in to answer it.

"Yeah, she did. She means no harm now, so all is okay."

"I am glad to hear it. But, I hate to be the barer of the bad news here all, but..."

And just at this moment, Rage came in with a very distraught Julio who had lost his toad sadly. He looked like he could cry to the high heavens, bless him. Rage grinned and went to Akira in suprise. They had been best friends for a very long time, and they were always DDRing when Emi and Yuni was.

"Dude, Akira man, where the hell have you been? It's been a while!"

Akira chuckled from the excitement that he could see on Rage's face. "I know, and it's been a while. But all is okay and I am here now. But as I was saying, I do have some very bad news for you all. You all need to listen to what I have to say."

Everyone looked at the male with a confused expression that they all shared. They wondered why Akira was starting to sound very serious and wondered, but Yuni could figure out that it must've been something very serious and something that happened... Something bad, of course. If something else bad happened, this would be quite exciting to Yuni since she was getting bored with the bosses not attacking back. As long as they didn't hurt innocent people and anything that wasn't meant to get involved, then of course she'd challenge again any day.

Yuni knew him best so to her, he was easy to read like a book. She asked the dread question that could shock people, and not knowing that what she was about to hear, could be her worst nightmare...

"So, what is it Akira? Is it the bosses again? I bet you it is!"

Akira's dark eyes darted to Yuni with shock. How'd she read his mind like that? But, the worst was to come... He sighed deeply before then taking his hands into Yuni's and looked directly into her eyes. He knew what'd she be like if she heard about what he knew. His eyes softened as he told Yuni the bad news.

"Yuni, it's worse than I feared. It's the bosses, correct, but..."

How could he tell her like this? But then again he had no choice but to tell her, so there was no point in hiding it now. So, with another deep sigh he started to explain everything slowly and carefully.

"It's... You remember Area L, right? Well... There's a new area... Called, "Area M". I'm sorry Yuni, but they have gotten much stronger and soon they plan to wipe us all out by using the new area for armies and then... World domination."

Yuni's icy blue eyes widened fully at the sound of this, along with everyone else's gasps that ran through the room. The sound of "Area L", mentioned once again was enough to scare her forever, but now that there a new area that followed on from Area L... She could've felt that her heart stopped at that moment of time.

The others were also in shock from the news that Akira had just said to them. They all knew that the beginning of the end could be near, and that the bosses had the legend "Valkyrie dimension" to help them on their side.

Jenny looked over to Charmy, who was now looking up on some of the enemy files that she had stored in the huge main computer. It didn't look good as she was looking through them, and what he said was 100 percent correct - this meant that they were all doomed.

Yuni shook her head once more and slowly looked around the room to everyone who was sat all in silence. Had her mysterious dreams of seeing a mysterious new area of bosses... Been telling her of the near future? How was the future generation going to take this? And what IF the bosses WERE going to take over the world in the end? The thought of her future kids would be at the hands of evil was enough to make her feel sick about the situation.

Charmy then sighed and looked at the others. Her head nodded.

"Guys, he was right. They are planning to wipe us all out with the power of Valkyrie. And when we're history, then they would be capturing one of us... And look who it is guys."

Everyone gathered around for the more terrible news that she said of. Everyone was now looking up at the screen that had all the bosses plans, and then the last lines that came up on the computer screen in huge, bold letters;

**"WHEN THE WORLD IS OURS, WE WILL NEED TO KEEP BACK YUNI BECAUSE SHE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO IS WORTHY TO US. SHE IS THE FUTURE LEGEND SINCE HER AND VALKYRIE ARE FROM THE PAST LIVES. DESTROY ALL THE OTHER GOODIE DANCERS, BUT LEAVE YUNI ALONE."**

Everyone's face become very white, but Yuni's was in total despair. When they read that her and Valkyrie were from the past lives they knew what that meant. Could this mean that her and Yuni could share the same power and same legend that exists today?

All silence was filled around the room at that point... Only then they realised why Area M was created for:

**So that the bosses could be powerful with the two legends by their sides and take over the world.**

Was it all over? Was this... The beginning of the end? And was the future DDR good dancing generation... Finally going to stop, for good? No one knew what was to come and only they could hope that they had the power to stop the bosses once again. They knew though that if Valkyrie and Yuni were put together, who knows what'd happen. And what the bosses were thinking next. They had to be on their guards at all times.

But for sure that the bosses were laughing at that moment of time...

Once again, Pluto had been leading the armies alongside with Hades. But now that they had Valkyrie, they were virtually unstoppable, and only the strongest forces could stop her once again from causing chaos to the world.

Pluto got out his army and were marching them to the peaceful city of the DDR dancers. They could see the huge city in their views as they were standing on the hills in the distance. They all smirked, baring their weapons tightly as they awaited for the leader to command their mission.

Valkyrie smiled gracefully before she looked at the city with hope and determination in her hot pink eyes before she also spoke out to the army. Her face turned to the army behind her that were in many numbers; the bosses from the very first DDR generation all the way to now.

"Let's go and get those dancers and show them what we're made of! Come on all, let's go!"

_Was this the end?... To be continued._


End file.
